Over the Edge
by prosecutedifcontacted
Summary: For my contest with 39addict101. #1. I wrote this in about 2 hours. Gory. Rating Fixed thanks for the tips.


Ian and Amy walked towards the park hand and hand with Cara dragging behind. Cara hated the sight of her so- called BFF and her crush dating. Ever since they started dating they've seemed to forget Cara. As they arrived at the park the first thing they heard was the familiar soothing song of the ice cream truck. That song made Cara forget all of her thoughts and follow her kid instincts. She ran to the truck and was the first one to get there, she ordered her favorite ice cream and sat down on a bench. Her worries disappeared into thin air as the taste of the refreshing cold treat occupied her senses. All was forgotten until she saw Ian and Amy sharing theirs together and feeding it to each other with their mouths. Disappointed mom faces could be seen, disgusted children faces could be seen, and Cara's face could make a rainbow turn white. Since her ice cream was finished she ran to her house. She opened the door of the house, closed it, turned on the alarm, and ran to her room and locked the door without any questions being asked. She sobbed into her pillow wondering why such a betrayal. She tore down the pictures in her room with her and Ian, and her and Amy. The shredder had a feast that night. Cara woke up in the morning with waterlogged eyes and check her phone. 0 text messages. She thought to herself, 'They obviously forgot about me. They couldn't care less if I died.' She put on a baby blue halter dress, blue jean shorts, and white sandals. She strolled to the carnival in town. When she arrived she saw a fortune teller's booth. She cautiously approached the fortune teller and sat down on the queer chair that seemed to be disregarding gravity. The lady who ran the booth wore a black cardigan and wore a black turban. In a mysterious voice, she said: "Your fortune that you're seeking is a quite painful one." Cara seemed intrigued and slightly nodded her head. "You will kill your best friend and..." Her face lit up in terror. "I can't tell you the other part of the story, so here's $10.  
Cara shrugged her shoulders, said, "Thank you.", and left with the fresh green cash clutched in her hands. Behind the closed purple silk curtains, the lady sighed and muttered "Hard case." before her new patients walked inside.  
Cara walked home with a new idea in her brain and rushed upstairs into her room. She had the idea to use letters from her name to create a new name to put on anonymous letters to kill off all of the features that Ian loves about Amy. That night Cara came up with Caya for 'C'. She wrote "Dear Ms. Amy. I would like to speak to you on September 12 at 10:00 pm at Madison Square's shed. This week my colleagues and I would like to speak to you. From, Caya."  
She put it in Amy's mailbox and went to sleep. That morning she ate pancakes and went outside to wave good morning to Amy to see how good of a friend she was. Amy didn't notice her until Ian did and stopped kissing her. "Good morning, Cara!" Amy said with a bubbly voice that could cleanse a demon.  
But the demon with a fake smile in front of her would never be cleansed. Cara walked away with a piercing in her heart. She cried out to the sky: "No more!"  
She barricaded herself in her room until 9:30.  
Without removing the wood from the other side of the door, Cara burst through and walked to her destination.  
Arriving 20 minutes early, Cara got ready for what she was going to do that evening. A clueless Amy stumbled into the shed and closed the door behind her. She called out "Is Caya here?" Cara answered in a sickening happy tone "I'm here!" Cara was wearing a pink floral v-line dress and white flats.  
"Come over here I want to do your hair and talk," Cara called.  
Amy walked over and started chatting with 'Caya'. The topic somehow turned to best friends. Amy mindlessly said "My best friend's name is Cara. I really don't like her. I hate her now. I don't know why she's my best friend. "  
25% Complete.  
In a swift motion, Cara cut her hair without knowing. She said goodbye and handed Amy a letter.  
That night Cara smirked to herself. Next girl is Ayla.  
That morning Cara put on Ayla's clothes.  
She wore A white sweater on top of a black sparkly halter top. With a black and white skirt and white Nikes.  
She skipped to the backyard and chopped some wood.  
At 9:40 Cara skipped to the shed and whistled waiting for the sluggish walking Amy.  
Amy arrived on time and closed the door behind her. She skipped over to 'Ayla' and said hello.  
'Ayla' smiled and talked to Amy with a high- pitched voice.  
Amy said some absentminded things until she said "Cara is uglier than trash. She likes my boyfriend. She knows that he loves me. She's stupid."  
50% Complete.  
'Ayla' did Amy's makeup and put on some wrinkle and eye bag cream. 'Ayla' stood up and handed Amy a letter that read 'Raina'.  
Cara's mascara ran as she cried herself to sleep with hot, angry tears running down her face.  
The next morning Cara got dressed in Raina's outfit.  
Raina wore a red plaid crop top that was tied like a cowgirl's and blue jeans with red shoes.  
At the correct time, Cara walked over to the shed and waited for Amy. Amy strolled in and talked to 'Raina.' She said that "Cara's jealous of me and how I confessed to Ian first. I remember how she wanted to confess to Ian tomorrow on the blue moon. She just a wimp because she wanted Ian to not reject her." Cara thought 'Oh yeah.' Amy laughed vilely and snatched the envelope right out of 'Raina's' hand. 75% Complete.  
The letter told her that the next person wanted to be anonymous and that she was to tell Ian to come at 11:00 pm.  
Cara walked home and decided that she should kill Amy.  
People like her shouldn't be allowed to live like that on God's Earth.  
That night she put her pocket knife on her bedside table and smiled at it, as it was the last thing she saw before her eyelids heavily closed and peace came over her violent body. Cara woke up and put on a red dress and a black sequined sweater.  
She walked onto the stage in the gigantic park.  
She took a deep breath and started to sing into the microphone.

Empty cups, ashtrays flooded We talk of habits, the hearts we spare With the blue moon, I saw through you Cold eyes and a distant stare

Don't you ask me what, what my tattoos mean 'Cause they ain't for you, and they ain't for me I ain't getting over anyone at all You can't pick me up if I don't ever fall

Hey stranger, wanna know me truly?  
Step closer, it's a broken spell Keep me up, make me feel something Maybe then I can show and tell (Hey stranger)  
Hey stranger, wanna know me truly?  
Step closer, it's a broken spell Keep me up, make me feel something Maybe then I can show and tell

(Hey stranger, wanna make me feel Make me feel something?)  
(Hey stranger, wanna make me feel Make me feel something?)  
(Hey stranger, wanna make me feel Make me feel something?)  
Maybe then I can show and tell

Stole your shirt, left no number Got my hair like the autumn leaves Undercover, I showed myself I'm the secret you just can't keep

Don't you ask me what, what my tattoos mean 'Cause they ain't for you, and they ain't for me I ain't getting over anyone at all You can't pick me up if I don't ever fall

Hey stranger, wanna know me truly?  
Step closer, it's a broken spell Keep me up, make me feel something Maybe then I can show and tell (Hey stranger)  
Maybe then I can show and tell

(Hey stranger, wanna make me feel Make me feel something?)  
(Hey stranger, wanna make me feel Make me feel something?)  
(Hey stranger, wanna make me feel Make me feel something?)  
Maybe then I can show and tell During the song, she attracted many people. People left money on the stage. They all applauded for her but little did she know that that would be the last applause that she would ever hear.  
At night she walked to the shed without changing her outfit and had no intention of changing her voice.  
It's now so foreign that Amy wouldn't recognize it.  
Amy cheerfully skipped in and shut the door behind her.  
Cara was there waiting for Amy.  
Amy started a one- person talking while the other person listens to that person -conversation. Amy soon got curious about the person's name and she asked.  
Cara responded with "Cara."  
Amy said that name sounds familiar.  
"My best friends name is that. But I stole the guy that she liked away with blackmail. He'll never have her." Amy laughed and Cara cracked her neck to the side and looked like she had just started to go through some half exorcism. 100% Complete. Now the target is broken completely.  
Cara swung at Amy with her pocket knife, missed and said, "I am your so- called best friend Cara and all those other people you have talked to about my status with Ian and how you sabotaged me. Prepare to die!" Amy backed up far away from Cara. At this point, Cara had a sickening, devilish grin painted onto her darkened face. Cara stumbled while half- running and continued to until Amy was only a few feet away from her. She tackled her and stabbed her until a volcano of blood came erupting out of Amy's mouth. Amy's last words were "I'm sorry."  
But Cara replied "Sorry doesn't cut it." and felt Amy's body go limp in Cara's extended arms. As it was nearing 11:00, Ian walked inside of the blood- stained shed. He saw Cara laughing and laughing and laughing sickly, like a psychopath, she then stood there with her eyes and mouth open like she was laughing but nothing came out of her mouth. She was in cardiogenic shock.  
She fell backward and her skull shattered like glass from a vase.  
Ian stared and thought 'I didn't get to tell her. I didn't get to tell Cara that I didn't like her. I love her.' 


End file.
